


Bones

by Eunmih, shitty4eyes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Truth or Dare, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunmih/pseuds/Eunmih, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: “Dare; Kiss the most beautiful person in the group.”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saku495](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKU!!!!! Thank you for being our biggest supporter! Hope you (and whoever reads this) enjoys this little ball of comedic fluff. 
> 
> Now playing: [Bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRtLtllkgjE&ab_channel=OneRepublic) by Galantis (feat. OneRepublic)

The lingering light of day fades into the velvety dark of night. Through the open window Kihyun sees the buildings across the street, a couple of neon lights flickering atop a roof, and he feels the welcome breeze that takes the human heat that has been building inside the living room with it.

It's a broad living room. There's a couch, a coffee table that has been carefully dragged into a corner, a big Smart TV that is currently tuned to Spotify, a brick wall that Kihyun is starting to envy the more he looks at it, abstract paintings and pictures of far away places hang from the white walls. Kihyun hasn't known Shownu long enough to have been invited before, so it's actually the first time he's here. He's only lowkey and playfully offended because this is a very nice house and he feels like he's been robbed of friend benefits.

Everyone is currently sitting on the floor, only Kihyun keeps his excuse of a meat sack by the window (the breeze!). Out of all seven people present (counting himself), Kihyun only knows two; Minhyuk (his best friend), Shownu (his best friend's boyfriend), and himself. Three? Two? Three?

How well does Kihyun know himself? Well, debatable.

Everyone else? A mystery. There's a squishy guy with a soft aura, who complains every now and then, and clings to whomever he can. There's tall guy, who complains more than a lot and seems full of bullshit (he's funny, though). There is Shownu’s best friend, a beefy guy he must have met at the gym, who Kihyun catches staring a little starry eyed at bullshit-filled tall dude. And then there's… _him._

As for the elusive 'him', Kihyun memorized his name in the beat of a second; Im Changkyun. He’s the most quiet of all of them, but smiles to himself in a way that can only be memorable. Like Kihyun, he seems to have made his own little space, except his is at the end of the couch, grey hoodie pulled up over his black hair, a can of beer in his hand. Hot would be an understatement, since it's all Kihyun's brain seems to buzz about whenever he looks at this guy.

Still, a big group. And they all know each other. Which… well, it helps. And they don't particularly make Kihyun feel unwelcome, but Kihyun's own education stops him from making best friends with people within three seconds, the way Minhyuk does. So…? Kihyun is a little soft spoken. _Just_ a little bit.

The tall guy-- _what was his name… Hyungwon!--_ is giggling about something Kihyun didn’t pay attention to, and Changkyun reaches for the television remote, only to have Shownu take it and hold it out of reach.

“No,” Shownu says without bite. “You always play songs that make me cry.”

“Sad is happy for deep people,” Changkyun pouts, looking a little offended. _Cute._

Kihyun only realizes he's staring when Changkyun glances over and Kihyun has to pretend he was in the process of scanning the room rather than staring unabashedly at him.

“Babe, do you still have that Jenga set?” Minhyuk asks, poking at Shownu’s leg with his foot. “I’m booooored.”

“Am I not enough for you?” Hyungwon asks, blinking at him as if the question is meant in all sincerity, even with how his lips seem to want to pull into a smile. Kihyun just looks between them.

Minhyuk scoffs and Shownu moves Minhyuk’s legs off of his lap to get up as he places a quick kiss to his forehead. He walks over to that bookcase of his and starts rummaging around. There are more board and card games than books, really.

“The Truth and Dare one?” Shownu asks and the dumpling faced boy whines.

“Nooooooo, that thing is evil!”

“We could always try the Ouija board,” Changkyun hums.

“We don’t own a Ouija board,” Shownu scoffs, walking over with a tall, rectangular box.

“Give me ten minutes, paper, a pen and a wine glass and I’ll _make_ us one.”

“A Luigi board,” Kihyun mumbles to himself and hears Changkyun scoff. Or did he? Was that real? _Huh_. 

“No demons tonight, e-boy,” Minhyuk says, eagerly grabbing for the box in Shownu’s hands and emptying the contents on the coffee table. It’s a lot ( _a lot_ ) of wooden bricks, that he starts building up in a tower, three by three, alternating in which way he places them. He’s putting way too much concentration into that...

“Wonho’s the e-boy, not me,” Changkyun scoffs, taking a sip before frowning at the can as if insulted.

Wonho blinks. “What's an e-boy?”

“Oh, you know,” Hyungwon says, “It's like an email. But with boys instead of mails.”

“Really?!” Wonho blinks even more.

“Yeah, check your spam filter, you’ll find Wonnie there,” Minhyuk says and yelps when Hyungwon stabs at him with his elbow, Changkyun scoffing before he stands up.

“Want one?” he asks, shaking the beer can, and it takes Kihyun a second to notice Changkyun was talking to him.

Kihyun's heart speeds up against his will and he almost blushes. “Oh! Uhm… please?”

Changkyun smiles at him before turning to walk to the kitchen. Minhyuk gives Kihyun an amused look that he knows spells trouble.

“I want one, too!” the dumpling boy-- _Joohyun? Jooheon!_ \--complains.

“Then get one, jeez!” Changkyun complains back.

“Aaaaand, we’re set!” Minhyuk says, standing up and marvelling at his Jenga tower, rubbing his hands against each other like a Disney villain. 

“How does this work?” Kihyun asks as he leans away from the wall and takes a seat on the couch, still close to the window.

“You’ve never played?” Wonho asks, blinking at him curiously although it doesn’t come off as mean or condescending. Kihyun doesn’t think this beefy boy has a single mean bone in his body.

Kihyun smiles small. “Not really, no.” He eyes the Jenga tower. “But I've heard of it before.”

Changkyun comes back, sits back down on the couch and holds the beer out for Kihyun to take, which he does without looking over. 

“Ah, it’s easy,” Changkyun says. “Don’t sweat it.”

“I’ll start,” Minhyuk chirps, leaning in and poking at one of the wooden pieces, carefully taking it out of the tower.

“See?” Changkyun scoffs, opening his beer with a satisfying _aaah_. “Easy. Just don’t make the tower fall, basically. It’s fine if you do, though.”

“Oh,” Kihyun says, blinking. _I have a feeling I'll make it fall..._

“Read the red side first, right?” Minhyuk asks and Shownu nods. “Right, so--Truth! ‘What is that one thing you would never do even if someone offered you all of the money in the world?’” Minhyuk pouts, sitting back. “Murder, probably?”

“Probably,” Hyungwon deadpans.

“Even if you could choose who you had to kill?” Changkyun asks, casually.

“You could totally get away with it,” Kihyun mumbles as he cracks his beer open. “You're an evil mastermind, Min.”

“True,” Minhyuk says, grinning, placing the block he pulled out on top of the tower. _Ah, so you keep building it? Cool_. “We’ll go clockwise so you’re next, babe.”

It seems to be a part of what makes this game fun, the tension of whether the tower will topple over whenever anyone touches it.

“Dare,” Shownu says. “Give someone a massage for five minutes.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon give each other a look before Jooheon spartles up at the speed of light, narrowly beating Minhyuk onto Shownu’s lap. Shownu just scoffs and puts the wooden piece on top of the tower before he gets to massage the boy’s shoulders, who just melts on him like butter on warm toast.

“Man, this is the life,” Jooheon sighs.

“I get those all the time, you know,” Minhyuk says, sticking out his tongue. Wonho pays them no mind, easily wiggling free a block.

“Dare?” he says, almost looks disappointed but then smiles. “Lick the back of someone's hand…? Who made these?!”

Changkyun laughs. “Some bored, kinky company employee.”

“Er,” Wonho looks around, “So! Who… wants to get licked?”

“Lick the maknae,” Shownu scoffs and Kihyun bites both lips in and glances at Changkyun, who's making a face.

“Abso- _lutely_ fucking not. Lick Hyungwon, I’ve heard he likes it.”

Hyungwon turns to look at Changkyun. “I will steal your fucking toes.”

Changkyun barks a laugh. “Jesus _Christ_.”

Wonho giggles a little to himself and turns to Hyungwon, waving him closer. There's a dim shade of pink tinting Wonho's cheeks, and Hyungwon looks away as he just holds out his hand.

“Go on then...”

The pink on Wonho's cheeks turns a little redder, and he just pokes out his tongue, barely touching the back of Hyungwon's hand with it.

“ _God_ , that was sexy,” Minhyuk says.

Kihyun chokes on his drink.

“Taste like salt?” Jooheon asks and Hyungwon just grumbles to himself, face red, before reaching out to poke at a wooden piece.

“I hate this fucking game… What is this, ‘Truth, reveal one of your kinks’. I--” Hyungwon blinks at it. “Nope.”

Kihyun barks a laugh and slaps a hand over his mouth, turning a little where he sits and looking out the window instead, giggling to himself.

“I am not telling you people this stuff!” Hyungwon complains, indignant.

“Why, is it getting your hand licked?” Minhyuk laughs.

“Hold on to your _fucking toes_ , Lee Minhyuk.”

“You can't cheat the game!” Wonho whines playfully. “I just licked your hand!”

Hyungwon groans, both hands over his face. “Ilikeeatingass.”

Minhyuk gapes, delighted. “Say that _again, please_.”

Jooheon just squints and makes a confused face. “What, what? I didn't get it.” He looks to Minhyuk. “What did he say?”

“He enjoys nomming peaches, Jooheon,” Minhyuk laughs and Hyungwon throws him with the wooden piece. “Hardly a kink, but thanks for sharing, Wonnie.”

“Peaches are nice,” Jooheon says in all his naivety. “But they're not a kink, are they?

Minhyuk puts the wooden piece on top of the tower. “Aish… Sweet summer child. Come on, Kiki, your turn. I hope it’s something _spicy_.”

“I hope you choke,” Kihyun says without spite as he puts his drink down and moves from the couch to the floor to reach for a wooden piece. He's careful. Mostly because he'd hate to be the one making the tower fall and spoiling everyone's fun. “Truth,” he says when he gets his piece. “What is something you want to try in bed but haven’t...”

_Oh boy._

Wonho laughs in an obnoxiously loud way and reaches out to slap lightly at Hyungwon's shoulder. On purpose or not, Hyungwon flies to the floor about a meter away.

“Spicy!” Minhyuk says, very happily. 

This time, Kihyun is certain he's blushing. He stares at the wooden piece and then lowers it to his lap, sighing while his brain scrambles for an answer that he can't find. It's a _thing_ ; he never knows the answer to questions when he feels like he's between a wall and a pointy sword.

“I, uhm,” he tries anyway, huffing a nervous laugh and shaking his head a little. “I feel like whichever answer I give is going to haunt me for eternity.”

“Well, I know a guy who would eat your ass if that’s what you wanna try--” Minhyuk says but gets cut off by Hyungwon physically throwing himself at him.

Kihyun's heart is beating in his ears but he ignores the stab. “I… ugh,” he hides his face between his hands, “ _Iwannaridesomeone. Bye.”_ And with that he just topples to the side, still hiding his face between his hands as Minhyuk makes obnoxious noises and someone wolf whistles.

_Embarrassing, embarrassing, embarrassing..._

Changkyun whistles, too, and pats Kihyun on the back and takes the wooden block. “Good answer.”

_I don't want to hear that from you of all people!_

Kihyun lowers his hands and puffs a breath. Suddenly, he feels like his clothes are too hot for the weather they're having. At least nobody is staring at him...

“Me now?” Changkyun asks, and leans forward without getting up, nonchalantly poking a block free. Kihyun sits up and takes his beer again, taking a sip before glancing at Changkyun as he reads the block. “Do your best fake ‘O’ face while looking the person left to you in the eye…” Changkyun shivers, making a face. “Ah, this is terrible, why!”

Kihyun blinks and thanks whoever is listening up there for not giving him that wooden block.

Minhyuk looks around, before pointing at himself. “Oh, it’s _me_ . _Ohoho_.”

Shownu raises an amused eyebrow, still just lazily massaging at Jooheon’s shoulders. “Don’t get too excited.”

Changkyun shivers again and puts the block up on top of the tower, looking over to Minhyuk and pulling a funny face. Minhyuk laughs.

“God, I hope that was a joke.”

“It was. You don’t get my ‘O’ face, that’s a goddamn _privilege_ ,” Changkyun says and Kihyun smiles a little, looking down. “Besides, you can’t disprove it,” Changkyun scoffs, sitting back. “No one here knows my ‘O’ face, so. Suck it.”

Wonho laughs and then gestures to Minhyuk. “Come on, come on, you're next.”

“Fun, right?” Minhyuk scoffs, carefully tapping at a brick. “Truth. What’s the most embarrassing thing that turns you on.” Minhyuk scoffs. “This thing thinks I know shame…”

Kihyun laughs a little and bounces slightly back and forward where he sits on the floor. He reaches up to comb through his wavy brown locks and then ruffles them before looking at Minhyuk again. The thing about these games is that most people don't want to give an answer but always want to hear everyone else's. At least that's how Kihyun feels about it. Minhyuk, on the other hand...

“Shownu bakes sometimes and he slaps the dough,” Minhyuk sighs. “It’s hot, I don’t care, judge me.”

“It does make quite an interesting sound,” Kihyun says, nodding.

“Right?!” Minhyuk enthuses, and then it’s Wonho.

“Truth! That’s better,” he bounces. “Would you let a friend pick your sex toy?”

“Did you buy this at a sex shop?” Changkyun laughs, eyes on Shownu and Minhyuk.

“Yep!” Minhyuk answers.

“Then why the fuck was there a question about _murder_ in there?”

“I don’t judge.”

“Well,” Hyungwon asks Wonho, doing a great job of ignoring both Minhyuk and Changkyun. “Would you?”

Wonho blinks but doesn't answer.

“It wasn't about murder,” Kihyun chuckles. “It was Minhyuk who mentioned murder.”

“Very in character,” Jooheon says.

“Wonho. The sex toy,” Minhyuk snaps his fingers. “Focus.”

“Depends on the friend?” Wonho says sheepishly. “I'd let Minhyuk buy me something.”

Minhyuk looks like he might cry. “That is… the biggest compliment I have ever gotten in my entire life.”

“Wait one fucking second,” Hyungwon says then, inquisitevly staring at Jooheon. “You! Sneaky bastard! You haven't taken a turn!”

Jooheon blinks innocently and points to himself. “Whomst? Me?”

“Oh, true,” Kihyun says, eyes a little wide as he points at Jooheon. “He didn't!”

“Jooheon,” Changkyun says, a hand on his chest, voice filled with emotion. “I thought we were _bros_ …”

Jooheon just rolls his eyes and reaches forward. He carefully takes a piece and then another, pausing when the tower shakes a little.

“Wingardium leviosa, bitch,” he mumbles to the tower, grinning when it stops shaking. “I'm Harry Pottah,” he says, flopping back towards Shownu and reading the two blocks he took. “Truth, would you kiss anyone in this room? Yes. All of you. Dare, trace someone's lips with your thumb and say you're a bad bitch.”

Kihyun giggles a little to himself and brings his knees up to his chest so he can hug his legs. _Oh, boy..._

Jooheon simply reaches back and blindly traces his thumb over Shownu's lower lip. “I'm a bad bitch, Shownu-hyung. And so are you.”

Minhyuk raises his hand. “I would like to retract the previous bread slapping answer and replace it with whatever the fuck I just witnessed. Thanks.” 

“See, he still calls us ‘hyung’,” Hyungwon says, looking past Kihyun to Changkyun.

“Keep your kinks at bay, _hyung_ ,” Changkyun scoffs.

“I like being called ‘hyung’ sometimes,” Kihyun chirps, mostly for the sake of a conversation.

“I like calling people ‘hyung’, sometimes,” Changkyun says, taking a long drink of his beer.

“ _Interesting_ …” Minhyuk hums. Shownu had already taken his block, somewhere between all this.

“Dare. Take off your shirt.” Shownu shrugs, reaches down and there it goes.

“Oh boy”, Kihyun says out loud, eyes quickly dropping to his beer.

“Contain your gay, Kihyun,” Hyungwon scoffs.

“I'd reply to that but I'd just end up embarrassing you, Hyungwon.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “Now I’m curious.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow back just to match. “As curious as you are about Wonho's arms? Or wasn't that what you were staring at for almost an hour, earlier.”

Wonho perks up, smiling. “You were? Aw…”

“It’s your turn,” Hyungwon grumbles, cheeks pink.

Wonho giggles a little and stares at the tower. He checks both sides available to him and then slowly brings out a piece. “Truth. It's totally not legal to do this, but if it were--fill in the blank.”

“Ohoho,” Changkyun says, leaning forward enough for Kihyun to see him in his peripheral vision. “Make it _sexy_.”

Wonho looks troubled, though. And Kihyun pouts when he hears him say, “There's really nothing I'd want to do that would mean breaking the law…?”

“Weed!” Kihyun whispers aggressively.

Changkyun blinks and looks at him. “You want weed?”

Kihyun flinches and then glances over. “Oh… I've never tried it. But I'd like to…?”

Changkyun smiles small. “Next time we hang out, I’ll bring you a brownie.”

Kihyun smiles a little. _Next time?_ He really didn't think he'd get to see any of these people again. But it's nice to think he will, that these are not just passerbys in his life. Everyone seems nice, after all.

“Wonho is too pure for this game,” Minhyuk laughs softly. “Come on, Hyungwon, scandalise us.”

“Would take a lot to scandalise you,” Hyungwon mumbles before he reads his block. “Dare. Oh great--Sit on the lap of the person to your…” He looks to Wonho, ears red. “You.”

Kihyun grins but says nothing, opting to finish his can of beer instead. He's going to need to go to the bathroom sooner or later… But who wants to miss all this?

Wonho smiles wide and opens his arms. “I’m comfy, I promise.”

“Jesus Christ,” Hyungwon mumbles before he lifts himself up and into Wonho’s lap, face going so red it looks painful to endure. “You next, hamster… Stop grinning at me.”

“I'm just happy for you,” Kihyun says through a grin as he braces himself for whatever is written on the block he pokes at. “Pick from the group of players: fuck, marry, kill. Oh, great…”

Minhyuk looks far too delighted. He’s just going to have to die. Because the other option is Kihyun simply taking the nearest exit, that window, and pancaking himself on the ground a few meters below.

“Kill me,” Hyungwon says. “I’m asking nicely.”

Wonho pouts. “Am I not comfortable?”

Hyungwon blinks and stutters and then shuts up entirely. 

Kihyun looks up, eyes moving from person to person until they meet with Changkyun's and Kihyun's heart betrays him again. _Stupid heart skips._ “Kill Minhyuk,” Kihyun immediately says as he looks away and then to Shownu to shrug. _Sorry._ Kihyun then glances away and smiles small. “Marry Jooheon because he probably wouldn't mind me too much… And…” He pauses, clears his throat and ignores how hot his face gets all of a sudden the moment he mumbles, “Fuck… Changkyun.”

Hyungwon smiles wide, a little mischievous, and Minhyuk applauds like it’s the end of a Broadway musical.

“Hell yeah! Get that dick!”

“Hang on--” Changkyun interrupts. “I’m _marriage_ material, what the hell?”

Kihyun just groans and throws his head back, leaning against the couch. _Not the point, idiot. Not the point._

“He’s so red,” Wonho giggles.

“At least you know he wants to ri--” Hyungwon tries.

“Shut up,” Changkyun groans, tossing his empty beer can at him. “Don’t be a dick just because you can’t get any.” Kihyun just gets even redder. “I quite _like_ being fuckable, thanks,” Changkyun chirps, ears a little red when he gives Kihyun a small smile before leaning forward for his own wooden block. “Better than being murdered. Which you deserve, by the way.”

Minhyuk nods. “That I do.”

“Maybe kill Hyungwon, too, next time,” Changkyun jokes, lightly pushing against Kihyun with his leg.

“Will do,” Kihyun mumbles absently before sitting straight again. His heart is loud. _Very,_ very loud. _Is this what flirting looks like?_

“You could have a lot more sex if you married him, you know,” Shownu says, far too casually.

“Shush,” Changkyun grumbles. “We’re on _me_ now--”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Kihyun certainly is--”

“Dare!” Changkyun announces loudly to interrupt him. “Kiss the most beautiful person in the group.”

Everyone goes quiet. Kihyun looks between a few of them and then looks down, smiling small at the carpet that he starts poking at. Hyungwon is a model, or so he had told them. Wonho is… Wonho. He has a pretty face and he looks like Captain America. Shownu is Shownu, and that alone explains everything. And Minhyuk, despite being a snake, is a sensual kind of viper. As for Jooheon? Anyone in their right sense of mind would find Jooheon pretty. And Changkyun can't kiss himself, although he might, considering the little Kihyun has managed to catch of his personality. All in all, everyone is sort of beautiful in their own way. To the point Kihyun finds himself wondering who Changkyun will pick.

His heart nearly jumps out of his chest, though, when he feels a hand on his cheek to turn his face. He doesn’t have time to process how close Changkyun is before there are lips pressed to his.

 _Me?_ That's the first thing that comes to mind. But then his brain catches up and he feels himself melt even as adrenaline gets pumped into his system (along with a bunch of serotonin). It’s not a long kiss by any stretch of the imagination, but it’s firm yet soft, and when Changkyun pulls away, his hand lingers on Kihyun’s face and he looks at Kihyun with a little frown, as if confused.

_Did I do something wrong? Was it bad?! Oh no, it was bad. I'm sorry..._

“ _Wow_ ,” Minhyuk says. 

“Yeah, wow,” Changkyun mumbles as if to himself, swallowing as he leans back to clear his throat, face pink.

Kihyun blinks and then blinks again. Maybe if he keeps blinking he'll stop looking so dazed. It begs the question if Changkyun really meant that or if it's all because Kihyun picked him for the 'fuck' option. But then again… it doesn't really matter.

“Not gonna lie, that looked like a great kiss,” Jooheon scoffs. 

Kihyun feels stupid butterflies in his stomach, but he simply returns to his spot on the floor and hugs his legs again. A pretty boy kissed him. And that makes him a little happy.

“I’m gonna get another beer real quick,” Changkyun says with a small smile, taking his and Kihyun’s empty cans and walking to the kitchen.

Minhyuk is gaping openly at Kihyun, reaching over to whisper loudly. “Oh my god!”

Kihyun frowns and shoves at him. “Shush, don't make it a big deal. It's just a game…”

“Yeah, but I’m like… Right here,” Hyungwon says, with a sweeping motion at himself. “I’m goddamn gorgeous.”

“I know,” Kihyun mumbles.

“If you don’t get his number, I’m dropping you as a friend, I swear to god,” Minhyuk says, leaning back when Changkyun walks back into the living room with a raised eyebrow.

“Isn’t it your turn, Minhyuk?” he asks, wordlessly handing over another beer to Kihyun, who hesitates a little but takes it anyway.

“Alright alright,” Minhyuk scoffs, carefully wiggling out a block. “Oh, I think we got to the kiss blocks. Dare, kiss someone in the group you would date.”

“ _Would_ date, not _am_ dating,” Hyungwon says, glances to Shownu. “If you’re okay with it, that is.”

Shownu shifts a little, shrugs. “Does it have to be on the mouth?”

“Nah,” Minhyuk says with a soft smile, leaning over to kiss Jooheon on the cheek. “There.”

“I am _aww,_ ” Jooheon pouts, tilting his head to look at Minhyuk. “Touched.”

“You’re a dumpling, anyone would be lucky to date you, me included.” Minhyuk pats the top of Jooheon’s head, before slumping back and down into Shownu’s arms that wrap around him. Shownu peppers Minhyuk’s face with little kisses, making him giggle. “I get it, I get it!”

It makes Kihyun smile small. He's fine. But sometimes he wishes he could have something like that, as well. Something natural. Something comfortable. Something that would feel like home. Something he’d never really doubt, because he’d feel it all the way down into his bones.

Nothing big happens afterwards, but it turns out Wonho prefers to bottom, to the utter delight of apparently everyone in the group. Hyungwon looks incredibly flustered at the whole thing, it’s actually kind of cute. 

It's nearly the end of round three when Kihyun pokes at the wrong block and the tower comes crashing down. Everyone makes a sound of disappointment and Kihyun actually feels guilty.

_Of course it had to be me..._

“Thank god it’s over,” Changkyun laughs, though, sliding down the couch to start picking blocks up from the floor. 

Hyungwon looks back to Wonho and immediately scrambles out of his lap, face red. Minhyuk happily stays where he is, talking quietly with Shownu, a soft smile on his face. Jooheon just looks tired, if his eyes are even still open. It’s hard to tell, sometimes...

Kihyun looks down at the block he was trying to get and frowns.

“What is it?” Changkyun asks, and Kihyun realises no one else is paying attention anymore.

He glances up at Changkyun and then down and away as he hands over his block.

“Truth,” Changkyun reads. “Have you ever wanted to cheat?” Changkyun raises an eyebrow and looks up at Kihyun expectantly. 

“No,” Kihyun says seriously.

Changkyun smiles and puts the block on the table with the others, scattered all over. “Good. It’s probably one of the worst things you could do to someone you’re dating, so,” Changkyun says, reaches over for another handful of blocks he puts on the table. “ _Fuck_ that.”

“I know,” Kihyun mumbles. “And yet… it's one of the most normalized things in media and therefore in society.”

“Right?” Changkyun agrees, frowning as he starts arranging the blocks to pack away. “You don’t see people making jokes about abuse and shit, but nah, cheating is fine. It’s stupid.” Changkyun glances up. “Also, uhm, sorry if I… shouldn’t have done that.”

Kihyun blinks up. “Done… what?”

“Kissed you without asking,” Changkyun says, flushing visibly.

Kihyun's heart jumps a little and he blushes. “Oh! No… it's fine. It's just a game.” He smiles. “But thank you for the compliment.”

Changkyun smiles, shoulders relaxing a little. “Good, I meant it.” He stands up. “Still up for that brownie, then?”

“Brownie?” Kihyun asks as he moves up from the floor to the couch.

“You said you wanted to try weed, so…”

“Wait. You mean right now?”

“Or next time. I have some in my car, though.”

Kihyun blinks and then huffs a laugh. “You just drive around with weed brownies in your backseat?”

“In the cubbyhole, _actually_ ,” Changkyun laughs. “I bought them before I came here, so yeah. No pressure though, I’m not trying to be a bad influence over here, despite the piercings and tattoos--” he says, doing a light jazz hands in front of his chest. 

“Tattoos?” Kihyun perks up. He'd noticed the eyebrow piercing. But the rest is under a lot of clothing.

Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows. “ _Tattoos_ . I’m just _cool_ like that.”

Kihyun's brain pulls a trick on him and makes him imagine what those tattoos would look like under those clothes Changkyun is wearing. It takes a lot not to yeet out the window.

“I'd like to get one someday,” Kihyun says to avoid the mind-fuck. “And as for the brownies… It's whatever you want, really. But I can tell you that I'm curious.” 

“Hmm,” Changkyun hums, glancing around. Everyone is busy among themselves, and Changkyun smiles, bringing his beer can forward to tap against Kihyun’s as he tilts his head to the side. “Come on, then. They won’t even notice we’re gone,” he says, tone low and mischievous.

Kihyun glances around and then huffs a laugh. “Certainly won't notice me gone… I've been left alone at the airport by Minhyuk and Shownu before. I know my worth.”

“A shame that others don’t seem to, then,” Changkyun mumbles, before he puts a finger to his lips and smiles against it. “Shhh,” he whispers playfully and starts walking backwards. “We’ve got to be quiet.”

Kihyun giggles a little and stands up to follow after him, beer in hand, without much of a fuss. Changkyun, despite apparently wanting to ‘sneak’ out, makes a show of taking small, quiet steps, like some old comedy movie or the Pink Panther intro. 

It's always a little scary to be led outside by a stranger with the intent of doing something the rest of the group isn't aware of. Even more so because Kihyun knows better, and is actually a little weary. But the more they walk, the more silly Changkyun acts (moving to hide behind lampposts, jump over every small obstacle), the less Kihyun feels like this is just some party-plot.

Changkyun digs for his keys and Kihyun hears a car unlock before Changkyun opens the boot and leaves it open. He reaches in through the passenger side and turns on the radio. It must be Changkyun’s own music, because it’s nothing Kihyun would hear being broadcast for the general public; it’s too calm for that, even with the low bass beat. 

Changkyun closes the car door, then, a tupperware in hand and a smile on his face. “Come on, if you’re gonna get high for the first time,” he plops himself down in the open boot, like it’s an improvised couch. “We’re doing it properly.”

Kihyun takes a small breath and huffs a laugh before getting closer and plopping down as well. He pushes himself back, just enough to let his legs swing a little, and holds the beer over his lap. 

“It’s gonna take a few minutes to kick in so don’t get too upset when you don’t feel anything for a bit,” Changkyun says, taking a sip of beer before putting it down, popping open the tupperware and laughing. He pulls his face back and sports an impressive amount of double chins when he says,“Shit, that smells strong…”

“Does it taste like grass?” Kihyun asks as he takes a peek.

“Nah, it’ll taste like chocolate,” Changkyun says and holds the tupperware closer to Kihyun. “Enjoy~”

_Well. Here goes nothing._

_Or everything._

Kihyun picks the smallest piece of brownie he can find and brings it up to his nose to sniff it. “That's strong,” he says as he pulls a face but takes a tiny bite anyway.

“Yeah. After a while you actually start liking the taste,” Changkyun shrugs, taking a piece for himself before leaning back to put the tupperware down. He takes a sip of his beer as he says, “They all taste a little different, anyway. Had this one a while ago that tasted like aged brandy. Good shit.”

Kihyun munches slowly and frowns when he swallows. He smacks his lips and feels a strange aftertaste. Nothing too weird, just something he isn't used to. The second bite he takes is big enough to almost fit the whole thing into his mouth, so his cheeks puff, like they always do.

“That’s the spirit,” Changkyun laughs, brownie already half eaten. “There’s more if you want.” 

Changkyun takes a sip, looking out at the parking lot. It’s for the building Shownu lives in, and it’s quiet (except for Changkyun’s lowly played music), no real reason for anyone to be around. Kihyun finishes his brownie and sighs. He glances at Changkyun and mimics him, leaning back as well. It's comfortable.

It only hits Kihyun a second later that they're _alone_ -alone, and his heart wastes no time speeding up like crazy. But Changkyun just eats in silence, face seemingly content, before reaching back for another brownie he just stuffs fully into his mouth.

“Shouldn't we go back up?” Kihyun asks softly, trying not to seem too eager to go back.

“Do you want to?” Changkyun asks, shifting to lean a little to the side, eyes on Kihyun.

“I don't not want to,” Kihyun frowns. “I just… I was invited. I wouldn't want to be rude…”

“Blame me, then,” Changkyun teases-- _teases?!_ \--and smiles. “I stole you away, after all.”

Kihyun's heart skips a beat and his eyes widen a little on Changkyun's face before moving away. Kihyun huffs a nervous laugh and shifts. “They probably think we--”

“Oh, definitely,” Changkyun laughs, beer can to his lips. “There’s no way that’s not what they’re thinking, especially not with Minhyuk steering that conversation.”

Kihyun looks down at his lap. He knows he's blushing. “Wanna spice it up? We can trick them.”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, amused. “Oh?”

“Well, you know… if they ask? We say we… did some really fucking weird shit? And Minhyuk will call it bullshit but he can't prove it, so then he starts doubting his own judgement… Because what if we did what we said we did?”

Changkyun throws his head back in a laugh, shaking it as he finishes off his brownie and licks the tips of his fingers between his words. “Weird shit, he says. Like what, exactly?”

“Hm, what's something you wouldn't do with someone?”

Changkyun takes a breath and puffs it out. “We… Got bored, and drove to a sex club,” he scoffs. “Picked up some _rockin twink_ and had a threesome in the bathroom.”

Kihyun makes a face and then shivers. “Uh! Nope! I can't believe I actually pictured it, oh god...

Changkyun cackles. “You asked… Oh, you could tell them you called me 'daddy' and I liked it.”

Kihyun makes another face but when he looks up he knows he just looks unimpressed. “If anything, you'd call _me_ 'daddy' and then I'd judge you. _Harshly._ ”

Changkyun bites at his lips, clearly trying not to smile too wide. “Ouch, my hypothetical feelings.” he laughs, then. “God, your face right now is really something…”

“Is it representative of how I feel about this whole thing? Because if so then I'm proud of myself.”

Changkyun laughs, scoffs and then giggles, hand up over his mouth. “Should… Not have had that second brownie.” A pause as he blinks, eyes going wide between the blinks. “Nah, I totally should have.”

Kihyun tilts his head and can't help the little smile when he looks at Changkyun. “Hitting it? I'm still fine. Maybe I should have another one…”

Changkyun picks up the tupperware and wiggles it in front of Kihyun’s face. “Take the big one!”

“Alright,” Kihyun says as he reaches for the biggest chunk of brownie he can find. “But just so you know, size isn't everything.”

“I’m aware,” Changkyun scoffs, picking off a small piece of brownie for himself before putting it back down. “Total TMI for a guy I just met, but is it weird that I actually _like_ dicks on the smaller side of life?”

Kihyun almost inhales his brownie. He coughs, though, and laughs. Nevermind his cheeks. They're obviously red by now. _God. What in the…_ “Well,” he tries, coughs again, “Have you ever studied, er, how it works? Size really _isn't_ necessary. It's mostly just… psychological? But you don't need size to… er, hit it.” _God, what am I even saying…_ “Who's using my mouth for me?!”

Changkyun blinks before he scoffs a laugh. “ _Hit it_. That’s one way to phrase it. But yeah, it’s like--” he squints, bringing his hand up, two fingers just a few centimeters apart. “This deep in there? Really don’t need a fuckin’ dragon dick.”

Kihyun barks a laugh and just falls to the side. _Yep._ He's feeling it now. _RIP inhibitions._

“You good there?” Changkyun laughs. “Oh my god, you’re soooooo pink,” Changkyun says, poking Kihyun’s cheek.

“Shut up,” Kihyun giggles, slapping Changkyun's hand away. “I'm just… these conversations… Anyway!” Kihyun sits back up and huffs a laugh as he shyly glances up at Changkyun. “It needs to be crazy but convincing. That way Minhyuk can't catch us lying.”

Changkyun smiles, sitting back. “Do we have to lie?”

Kihyun stares at the brownie in his hand, heart jackhammering in his chest. “I guess not…?”

Changkyun finishes his beer and rolls his shoulders as he leans against the inside of the open boot. “So! You’re friends with Shownu and Minhyuk, right?”

“Right,” Kihyun says. He takes a breath and then stuffs the whole brownie into his mouth, letting himself fall back with the equivalent of hamster cheeks.

“How do you know them?”

Kihyun munches. He holds up one finger as if to pause time while he tries to shove the entirety of the contents in his mouth to one side only. 

His cheek is going to burst.

“Wesht hwends wih Winhyuk…”

“Cute,” Changkyun says. “Only met him tonight. Old roommate of Hyungwon’s and they’re still in touch, so, whee, now I’m here.”

Kihyun nods vaguely, and absently reaches out with his hand to shake Changkyun's. Why? No reason, he just felt like it.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Changkyun says, shaking his hand and doing a little bow with his upper body. 

“He says after he kisses me,” Kihyun mutters. He stops, though, and frowns. “Did I say that out loud?”

Changkyun laughs. “Yeah, you did. Aish, don’t make me feel bad about it…”

“Why would you feel bad…?” Kihyun turns abruptly to face Changkyun. “Was it bad?”

Changkyun makes a face. “No… Was it bad for you?”

“No?” Kihyun shakes his head. “Only surprising? It made me happy that you think I'm pretty enough. Although…” Kihyun slumps back and looks away. “After what I said I suppose… you would…”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow. He’s good at that. “You think I chose you because you said you’d fuck me?”

“Hypothetically! But… yes?”

Changkyun giggles, shaking his head. “No.” 

“No what?”

“The block gave me a--” Changkyun frowns, like he can’t remember the word. “Quest. I fulfilled the requirements.”

Kihyun snorts a laugh. “The _requirements…”_ He giggles.

Changkyun holds up a finger. “One: locate prettiest boy in group.” He lifts another finger. “Two: do the smooch.”

“I'm the prettiest boy in the group,” Kihyun says, curling up his legs and hugging them as he giggles again. He feels tingly but light, can only focus his eyes on one thing at a time without everything sort of muddling together. 

“I think the thingy said beautiful, but yes, that.” Changkyun scratches a hand into his hair, making it all messy as the grey hood falls off his head. 

Kihyun tilts his head back and squints as he stares. He knows that maybe he should care that he's staring so openly at someone he barely knows. But at the same time he can't find it in himself to care. So stare he does. “I like your hair,” he says. It looks soft.

Changkyun glances at him. “Nothing special ‘bout it,” he scoffs, starts patting it down and combing it out of his eyes.

“Can I touch it?”

“Er,” Changkyun blinks, blinks quite a lot actually before ducking his head, leaning forward with a grand gesture at his head. “Ta-da?”

Why does something so simple make Kihyun so happy? He doesn't know, but he smiles brightly and buries the fingers of one hand into Changkyun's hair, up the short hair at the back, all the way to the soft fluff atop his head.

“Oh no,” Changkyun says, sways and giggles. “I’m gonna tip.”

“Aw, are you a cat?” Kihyun grins, scratching lightly at Changkyun's scalp. Changkyun shivers and tips to the side, head falling onto Kihyun’s lap the moment Kihyun stretches his legs. _Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute._

“Shut up, I’m high,” Changkyun laughs, legs pulling up so he fits in the boot.

“I think I am, too?” Kihyun giggles. “I'm feeling far too brave and unfiltered right now… I'm so sorry.

“That’s the best part, though!” Changkyun says, face turning just a little to look up at him. “And it’s not like getting drunk, it’s not _bad_ , it’s just… freeing? I’ve never done something high that I regretted sober, so. Don’t worry about it. But I do warn you--” Changkyun points. “If you stop touching my hair, I might actually die.”

Kihyun's eyes widen and he quickly brings up his other hand and starts combing through Changkyun's dark locks. Changkyun shivers a little again and looks back to the side. It's the softest hair Kihyun has ever touched. And it feels so real, so clean, that Kihyun swears he can touch the way it smells.

_Weird._

“We can tell them this,” Changkyun says after a few minutes, like he’s in thought. “That we got high and I curled up like a cat on your lap and you played with my hair.”

“Funnily enough, I don't think they'll believe it,” Kihyun mumbles, eyes on the way his fingers work through three patches on Changkyun's hair. “I'm doing you a braid, by the way.”

“I don’t know how to braid,” Changkyun mumbles. 

Kihyun blinks. “I can teach you!”

Changkyun shifts to look up at Kihyun with wide eyes. “You can?”

“Yeah! It's easy!” Kihyun beams, letting go of Changkyun's hair and reaching up for his own. “So… the easy one. Pick up three equally, or more or less equal, patches. And then you--” Kihyun tries to look up to see what he's doing with his bangs. “Always put the ones on the outside inside. So, right side? Pull it to the middle over this one. Left side? To the middle over this one. Right side? Again. And again and again until you run out of hair!”

“I wanna try,” Changkyun says in almost a whine, head on Kihyun’s lap as he reaches up for Kihyun’s hair before his arms fall down like they’re too heavy and he giggles. “Can’t.”

Kihyun smiles small and lowers his head a little. “And like this…?”

Changkyun doesn’t have to reach far, eyes on Kihyun’s hair as he fumbles with it, smiling when he finally manages to do _something_. Kihyun can’t see it but he feels his hair stick up in the braid as Changkyun lets go and starts giggling. “You look like a pineapple.”

Kihyun snorts a laugh and straightens back up. “It means I'm edible.”

“Everyone is edible,” Changkyun deadpans. “And I do mean that in a very unsexy, cannibal way.”

“Gross. Would you eat human meat? If your life depended on it?”

“And turn into a wendigo? No thanks.”

Kihyun blinks. “What’s a wendigo?”

Changkyun gapes, scrambling up to keep staring at him without actually saying anything.

“Am I being judged right now? Kihyun asks shyly.

“No! I’m just--” Changkyun laughs. “Imagining you playing a horror video game and it’s _reeeeally_ good.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes and tilts his head. “What is? Me? The video game? Or me playing the video game?”

“All of the above. Do you scare easy?”

“A bit…? But I don't mind.”

“We’ll have to--” Changkyun snorts a laugh, hand waving a bit. “Wendi _go_ do that, then. I wanna see it.”

Kihyun smiles a little. “So… I'll see you again?”

Changkyun narrows his eyes. “If you want…? We got high together, we’ve officially bonded.”

Kihyun just nods his head like his life depends on it.

Changkyun laughs. “You’re enthusiastic for some reason, it’s adorable.”

“You seem like a nice person,” Kihyun says. “Although... I might be a little biased. But… yeah.”

Changkyun tilts his head. “Biased? Why?”

Kihyun blinks and the words just leave his mouth before he gets to think about them and blush. “Because I think you're hot.”

“Oh,” Changkyun laughs, “That. Right.”

“He says like it's nothing and doesn't bother those around him.”

Changkyun sways to the side as he laughs, cheeks red. “Oh, _noooo_ , it’s bothering you…”

“Not right now, but that's because a tiny alien took over my brain.” Kihyun gestures vaguely at his own head. “What's a filter? Tiny alien doesn't know.”

“Like those--” Changkyun gestures widely and laughs at himself. “Human suits in the movies with the tiny alien at the controls? Damn.”

“Yep. Do you not get bothered by pretty people? Or hot people? If not then the alien is already within you.”

“Hyungwon is a pain in my ass but I don’t think that’s what you meant,” Changkyun chuckles. 

“I actually thought you'd pick him,” Kihyun mumbles, reaching up to fix Changkyun's hair. “Or Wonho. Or Jooheon…”

“Do you not think you’re attractive or something? You keep bringing it up like you’re not.”

Kihyun frowns and then shrugs. “I don't know? Never thought I was particularly attractive, no. Then again, never got told I was attractive. Just got called cute. Mostly by Minhyuk. Surprising, I know!”

“Maybe he thinks it’s an insult,” Changkyun smiles. “It’s not, though, and it’s not… Mutually exclusive. Being cute and being attractive.”

Kihyun crosses his legs and smiles small. “If you say so, I'll believe you.”

Changkyun tilts his head from side to side. “It doesn’t bother me, by the way. It makes me stupid, but it doesn’t bother me.”

“You're not stupid,” Kihyun says softly. “You're also not what I thought you'd be. So, either you're a good liar or… I'm pleasantly surprised.”

Changkyun frowns, smiling. “You’re quite surprising, too… What did you think I’d be like, though?”

“Pffft,” Kihyun giggles. He brings both hands up as if to cover his mouth but the action falls short. “Please don't hate me… but I thought you'd be the fuckboy type…”

“Tsk.” Changkyun looks away, crossing his arms. “Maybe I am…”

Kihyun pouts. “Is that what this is? 

Changkyun blinks, eyes going wide as he immediately looks back, hands up. “What? No no no!” Changkyun laughs. “I just wanted to prove I was actually a good liar, but no!”

Kihyun grins and then just lets himself fall back as he giggles. _Stupid weed._ “I swear, you'll hate me when we meet again and I'm not high. If that's what this is…”

“Aish, I liked you before the weed, stop talking like I’m just trying to get into your pants.”

Kihyun gasps dramatically. “You're not _just_ trying to get into my pants? What _else,_ then?”

“Get you to play scary video games, duh!” Changkyun laughs, ears red. He looks shy, suddenly. It makes Kihyun feel a little soft.

He scoots closer then, and leans forward to bump his forehead against Changkyun's shoulder. “So what do you do when you're not attending random parties and getting strangers high in the backseat of your car?”

Changkyun scoffs, glancing at Kihyun. _Why am I this close? Oh, right, I moved closer_. “I don’t exactly do this often, but I’m actually busy getting my Master’s Degree.”

Kihyun smiles bright and bounces back and forward. “Oh! Masters in what?”

“Theoretical Astrophysics,” Changkyun says, eyes roaming over Kihyun’s face. 

“That… is surprising,” Kihyun says, actually sounding surprised. He smiles, though. “So you know a bunch of things that I don't… that's so cool.”

Changkyun scoffs. “That’s true of anyone. Mine are just more… sciencey.” 

“Come on, come on!” Kihyun grins, bouncing a little. “Blow my mind.”

Changkyun tilts his head. “Hmm… I don’t know if you know this, but you know how we’re all made of stardust? Well, part of you is as old as time. All the hydrogen in your body was created six seconds after the big bang. That, and literally everything is attracted to you,” Changkyun adds, winking.

Kihyun blinks. He knows he's smiling but he doesn't know why or how to stop it. And he's happy, also for no reason at all but the fact that Changkyun knows things that he doesn't.

_Is this what being high feels like?_

“Knowing what you do,” Kihyun starts, this time softly as he watches Changkyun's face, “Don't you feel small sometimes? Because, I mean… Sometimes I look up--” he does, even if he only sees the ceiling of the car, “And I feel really, really small. In awe but also… small.”

Changkyun smiles and nods. “Yeah, me too… Small in a good way, though, if that makes sense…?” Changkyun laughs softly, running a hand over his face. “I’m high, all I can think about is how there isn’t any fixed cosmic clock…” he peeks through his fingers at Kihyun, smiling. “Maybe I’ll name a galaxy after you. The next one I find.”

“After me?!” Kihyun exclaims, eyes widening. “I'm not that special…”

“Not to diminish my own sentiment but--” Changkyun scoffs. “There are billions upon billions of galaxies, Kihyun. And--scientifically speaking--you’re more unique than any of them.” Changkyun blinks. “Damn, that was good, I love this _weed_.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh, heart a little loud. “By your logic, then… so are you.”

“Yep,” Changkyun laughs, catching his tongue between his teeth and looking away. “Hey, er…” Changkyun sits up a little straighter, hand in his pocket. “Remember how you called me a fuckboy earlier?”

“Did I?” Kihyun giggles. “I can't remember. But I might have done that, yes.

“You kind of did, it was funny,” Changkyun laughs. “And I swear I’m _not_ , which is why--” Changkyun takes something out of his pocket and holds it out for Kihyun. “I tried to kinda prove I’m not by not, well, doing this, but…” Changkyun wiggles his hand. “Take it.”

Kihyun blinks and then takes the block of wood Changkyun has in his hand. He frowns and takes a breath before he reads; “Dare. Kiss the most beautiful person in the group.”

There's a small pause. And then Kihyun brings the block to his face as if to hide, and giggles. His heart is louder again. But he can't find the strength to mind it. As it is, he just hopes it won't burst.

“Well, now that's a bummer,” Kihyun says, giggling as he peeks over the block and looks at Changkyun. “I can't kiss myself.”

Changkyun giggles, melting down where he leans against the inside of the car. “Well… You could always hand it back…”

“You stole this, Mr. Fuckboy,” Kihyun informs as he softly hits Changkyun in the head with the block.

“I’m not a fuckboy,” Changkyun honest to god whines. “It was just… a really good kiss. And I’m high and you’re so pretty and I’m _weeeak_.”

Kihyun grins, a little overwhelmed with whatever he's feeling right now. He can't quite put a finger on it, but he's happy. “When you say it like that, I actually feel pretty…”

Changkyun frowns, head lolling a little lazily from side to side. “Guess I’ll just have to say it again, then.” Changkyun sits up, then, watching Kihyun like he’s going to say something but then doesn’t.

Kihyun smiles a little and tilts his head. “You're very pretty, too. Actually made me feel a little nervous every now and then.” He laughs softly. “It's silly, I know…”

Changkyun smiles small, glancing down. “It’s not, I’m kind of nervous right now, so…”

“Why?” Kihyun asks, even as he leans a little closer, too close in fact, his eyes on Changkyun's face.

Changkyun’s eyes flick down to Kihyun’s lips and back up as he licks his own. “I… uhm, I forgot,” Changkyun says, laughing softly without looking away.

Kihyun is definitely high on something. Because if he wasn't, he wouldn't have said; “Kiss me like you did earlier, but better.”

Changkyun blinks, eyes moving down again but this time staying there, and again, Kihyun feels hands on his face right before lips press against his. The kiss sends an electric current of some sort through his body, the kind that both entices him and relaxes him. So, he sighs against Changkyun's mouth, and leans into it, kissing back. 

_Tingly..._

It doesn’t feel entirely unassuming, either. Changkyun holds him close and moves his mouth near hungrily against Kihyun’s, and just when Kihyun feels Changkyun’s tongue lick at the seam of his mouth, there’s a clank of something falling and Changkyun pulls away with a laugh and a, “Ah, shit, hang on--”

Changkyun is pink. His entire face is pink, as he stands up outside the boot and hastily picks up the beer cans. He glances at Kihyun before holding out a hand. “Come on,” he says, hand already up to close the boot.

Kihyun has to blink the daze and the slight disappointment away, but he scooches to the edge and stands up, hits his head and winces with a soft, “Ouch…”

Changkyun giggles, reaching up to pet at Kihyun’s head as he leads them around to the back of the car. “You okay?”

“I've done worse, don't worry,” Kihyun scoffs. He glances up and sees a lamppost, mosquitos gathering in clouds near the light. _Stupid bloodsuckers._

“Good to know,” Changkyun says, right before Kihyun feels himself being pressed against the side of the car, and Changkyun is kissing him again. 

Kihyun can't help the little moan, hands coming up in surprise before they hold onto Changkyun's hoodie. This is definitely _not_ what Kihyun came here for. But he can't say it isn't why he's staying. Because it most definitely is. 

Changkyun fumbles with something on the side and pulls Kihyun closer when he opens the backdoor, and mumbles, “Watch your head,” against Kihyun’s lips. Suddenly, Kihyun is being laid down on the backseat of Changkyun’s car, Changkyun pressing down on top of him, licking into his mouth and gripping at his hips and his thigh.

Kihyun's brain is a mess. He tries to reach for what he can, grabbing onto the hair at the back of Changkyun's head and tugging just enough to pull him away and tease his lips before kissing again. The temperature is definitely rising around them. And the more they kiss the more Kihyun just wants to let go. He's not the type, though. He's never been the type. So, he stops when he feels his blood rushing south.

“Can we,” he breathes warm against Changkyun's lips, “Slow down a little?”

It’s endearing how dazed Changkyun looks when he nods, voice soft. “Yeah… Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to--er…”

Kihyun giggles a little and reaches up to poke Changkyun's nose with his own before pecking his lips. “Don't apologize, really… I just… Haven't done this in a while and I don't want to get too excited…”

Changkyun scoffs a small laugh, eyebrow raised. He looks cocky. “Interesting choice of words...”

Kihyun knows his face is probably all sorts of red, but he feels himself getting redder. In spite of himself, though, he wiggles his eyebrows and laughs a little.

“Cute,” Changkyun says, looking around before he sits up, “Don’t,” he says simply, before he pulls the grey hoodie off over his head, talks with the hoodie still over his face. “I’m making a pillow!”

Kihyun bites at his lower lip to contain a grin. “Does this pillow include you?”

“I’m the _mattress,_ ” Changkyun announces proudly, before unceremoniously inverting their positions, stuffing the hoodie behind his head. 

Kihyun blinks and then casually lets himself plop down on top of Changkyun, draping over him like a blanket. “You're comfy…”

“Now there’s a compliment,” Changkyun laughs and Kihyun feels it against him. A hand comes up to carefully touch at Kihyun’s hair, Changkyun’s chin moving back to look at him. He laughs, then, at himself, making his chin move back even more into his neck. _Ah, the chins are back_. “Still hot?”

Kihyun laughs and scrunches his nose, reaching up to poke at Changkyun's double chin. “Yep! You forget I'm feeling your abs underneath all this. Whatever they are, I can feel them a little.”

Changkyun makes the double chin somehow even worse as he tries to look down at himself. “Erbs? Ermegerd.”

Kihyun laughs. He laughs for a while, too. And once he calms down he just moves up a little to smile softly at Changkyun and kiss him. It's slow. Soft. Unassuming. And when it's over, Kihyun says; “I'm glad you weren't who I thought you'd be. I like you better. And I actually feel… safe.”

Changkyun pouts, arms up around Kihyun's waist. “You don’t usually feel safe…?”

Kihyun shrugs one shoulder. “Usually, it's a mix of wanting to do something but feeling uncomfortable and pressured. I don't know how to put it. It's not like I don't like doing this. But more often than not it just feels… like the right thing with the wrong person?”

Changkyun smiles softly, and Kihyun feels fingers touching at the back of his neck. “I get it, though? It’s weird, I… I’m going to sound creepy but--” Changkyun laughs. “I couldn’t stop looking at you tonight? The way you laugh to yourself, because you want to, not because you feel you have to? Bleh, words… But then I kissed you and it was like--Woah! This is something! You know?”

Kihyun pouts. “I know… it didn't feel wrong. So either you're really hot and I really want you or… the tiny aliens inside our heads got bored.”

Changkyun giggles. “They’re sending out signals we’re not even aware of, Kihyun! Honing signals!”

Kihyun snorts a laugh and rests his forehead over Changkyun's chest. “Aish…” He glances up. “So… can I get to know you better?”

“Not to be me but that totally sounds like an euphemism--”

Kihyun headbutts Changkyun. “Not like that! Yet…”

“Yet,” Changkyun laughs. “See, you’re already getting to know me.” Changkyun grins, and nobody should look this handsome from this angle, but he manages. 

So, Kihyun kisses him again. Because Changkyun is beautiful, too. Because he's too beautiful, in fact. Because Kihyun feels a little blessed. Because he hopes Changkyun means all the things he's said. Because Kihyun feels like this could be something, but if it's not then he hopes he can give Changkyun something to think about, something to miss.

Something to remember.


End file.
